A day on Omegle
by sunnysideup0807
Summary: A series of ONE-SHOTS when two people meet on Omegle... WARNING: Mature content...Smut...Very descriptive!


You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like role-play.

You: Hi.

Stranger: hi

You: Asl?

Stranger: 24/m u?

You: 19 Female

Stranger: and what sort of role-play interests you?

You: Stepbrother/sister or Ex-husband/wife...Wbu?

Stranger: kinky play, though i can do most subtexts

You: *Tilted head a little* ...What's that?

Stranger: kinky? spanking, bondage, rough sex

You: Oh...I knew that.. xD ...Mmm...What about rough sex with stepbrother/sister? With real ages?

Stranger: yeah ok - im just coming back home at the end of a night out and find you sneaking back in

Stranger: ?

Stranger: *home to see our parents

You: *Walking in the door, looking at you, startled, I jump* ...Well shit Bro...You just scared the fuck out of me! ...(What's your name?)

You: (Mine's Simone)

Stranger: (im Mike, whats yours?) "you always did have such a lady like way of talking sis... what you doing out this late anyway?"

You: Oh...You know...Just the 'ole ...Sneaking out...Trying to get back in...The usuall..Hey...Can you give me a lift to my room? *Looking up, then switching my gaze towards you, placing my hands on my hips*

Stranger: "you always knew how to have fun on a night out... And im not sure if I can anymore, you're not quite the same little girl you used to be" my eyes slide from your face down the line of your body as I talk

You: Is that supposed to be a fat joke? *Narrowing my eyes at you, and leaning forward*

Stranger: *i place one hand on top of your head* "well you certainly have filled out in... places...anyway what happened to your boyfriend? shouldn't he be sneaking in with you?"

You: He cheated...As always...So I broke his nose...But anywhoo *punching you in the shoulder, laughing* So how you been?

Stranger: "pretty good, especially since I broke things off with Mary... Forgot just how much fun you can have without anyone weighing you down" *I return the punch with a dig of my own*

You: Yeah...It feels good to be free! *Rubbing my shoulder from your punch, sitting down, picking at the grass, chuckling* You should've seen his face

Stranger: "im guessing it was quite a sight, you always did have dad's temper..." *I sit down next to you, my knees nudge into yours*

You: Ah-ha-ha-ha...Funny *Rolling my eyes, stretching, lying back, putting my hands behind my head, shutting my eyes* I'm probably going to get it later...But, oh well..

Stranger: "I doubt it, he'll prob tell everyone he fell down some stairs... I wouldn't want anyone to think I lost a fight to my girl friend" *i look down at you* "especially one who punches like you" *i grab your arm in one hand feeling for a muscle*

You: *My eyes would snap open, looking at you, then down at your hands, sitting up* So...Trying to man handle me while I'm lost in thought?

Stranger: "seems like its going to be all he man handling you're getting any time soon" *I smirk as I speak, putting an arm around you* "besides what you got to be so thoughtful about?"

You: *Sputtering, looking at you* ...Wait...I said that? ...OOh...Shit..

Stranger: *I look you in the eyes, a puzzled look on my face* "you hiding something from me sister dearest?"

You: *My voice would get smaller, opening and closing my mouth* ...Uh...No... *Getting up quickly, looking around* Yeah...I think we should go inside...

Stranger: *i reach out and grab you by the hand, pulling you back down to me, my voice now sounds worried* "hey, come on - you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Stranger: "and remember" *I put on a bad german accent* "ve have vays of making you talk" *i move one hand to start tickling you*

You: *Laughing, trying to pry your hands off, but fail, snorting* Uncle! ..Uncle! ..Okay...Okay!

Stranger: *I stop tickling, but I keep one hand gripping your arm and the other rests on your stomach* "spill it Fräulein"

You: *My breathing would get deeper at the sudden warmth, looking at you, I would sit up* ...Can I ask you something?

Stranger: "sure"

You: Well...Okay...Um...Well ...ISortaHaveAnAffectionTowards You *Covering my face with my hands, looking at you in-between my fingers, waiting on your answer*

Stranger: *I stare back, not breaking off from your eyes, my mouth hangs open*

Stranger: *suddenly my hand holding your arm and pulls you towards me, so your face is just inches from mine*

Stranger: *and my other hand comes up to rest at the nape of your neck*

Stranger: "When you say affection..." a sly smile crosses my face

Stranger: "is this the same reason I always see you staring after I've had a shower?"

You: *My mouth would gape open, closing it quickly, letting out a small 'Yes', Then burying my head in the crook of your neck*

Stranger: *I stroke the nape of your neck* "Tell me, how long have you felt like this?"

You: *Playing with the edge of your shirt, lifting my head slightly, and squeaking* ...Forever..

Stranger: *I pull your lips to mine, and kiss you*

Stranger: *my hand still on your neck stops you pulling away*

Stranger: *my tongue slowly works its way into your mouth*

Stranger: *you feel my teeth nibble softly on your lip

You: *Kissing you back, our tongues would twist together, letting out a small moan, I would climb in your lap, my fingers would pull and rake through your hair*

Stranger: *my hand lets go of your arm and instead comes down to rest on your thigh, my fingers rub into the soft flesh of your thigh*

Stranger: *my hand on your neck shifts up to wrap in your hair, tugging gently till you arch your back*

You: *I would spread my legs wider, slowly grinding in your lap, breaking the kiss for air, tossing my head to the side*

Stranger: *as you move your head, i drive my mouth into your neck. Kissing a line from your ear down to your collar-bone*

Stranger: *my hand slips deeper and deeper between your thighs with each passion second

Stranger: *till I can feel the heat of your sex*

You: *Bucking slightly, I would yank on your hair, letting out a groan*

Stranger: *my hand suddenly shifts from your thigh to your pussy, my thumb floating over your clit and my fingers spreading the lips apart through the now soaked material of your panties

Stranger: *my hand in your hair also pulls hard, forcing your head back and your breasts to be forced out

Stranger: *between labored breathes i manage to grunt* "you know what I said before about un-lady like?"

Stranger: "I think we've reached a whole new level

You: *Biting my lip, letting out a strangled moan, My hands would find your pants, unzipping them, my hand slipping in your boxers, my fingers lightly skimming your dick*

Stranger: "is that what you want?"

You: *Nodding furiously, bucking against your hands* God...Yes.. Mike...Please!

Stranger: "please what?"

You: *Groaning, My hands would grab your dick, squeezing it, looking at you with lust* Fuck me...Please Mike...I want you...

Stranger: *I smile, and shove my finger deep into your soaking pussy, my thumb working its way back and forth over your tender clit

Stranger: *at the same time my hand in your hair lets go and instead wraps around your waist

Stranger: *i pull you close and lift you into the air, your body weight split between your waist and your pussy

Stranger: *like this i carry you round to the side of the house, where our old tree house is

You: *I would grit my teeth, resting my head against your shoulder, wrapping my arms around you, chanting your name over and over again*

Stranger: *as we get to the base of the tree I lower you back to your feet, and as my hand comes out from under your dress it rips your soaking panties away from your pussy

Stranger: "go on Simone, its time we had some sibling fun again"

You: *A smirk rising up on my face, turning around, I would climb up the tree, making sure you get a good look before I enter*

Stranger: *i climb up after you, just as you reach the top step I reach up and land one hard *spank* on your exposed ass

You: *Gripping the boards, looking down at you, winking, I would enter the tree house, leaving the door open*

Stranger: *i reach the door and walk in, beckoning for you to come to me*

Stranger: "do you want a tasty treat Simone?"

You: *Walking towards you, nodding my head, my dress would slightly slip off my shoulder*

Stranger: *I grab you by the neck and pull you close, kissing you passionately

Stranger: *as I break away I look you in the eye "on your knees, sis"

You: *Kneeling down, I would look up at you, a smirk would rise slowly against my mouth*

Stranger: "and whats so funny?"

You: *My hands would ghost over your pants, looking up at you* Ohh...Nothing

Stranger: "have you come over shy suddenly?

You: *Shaking my head from side to side, fiddling with your pants button, and narrowing my eyes at it* No... but, I'm really starting to think your pants are.

Stranger: *I bat your hand away, and rip my fly open - the button bounces out of the tree house window

Stranger: "better?"

You: Mhm...Much *Sliding your pants down, making them pool at your feet, palming your dick through your boxers, I would squeeze my thighs together, and bite my lip* Mmm...Mike...You're so hard..

Stranger: "well don't waste it..." *i reach a hand down and start to stroke your breasts through your top, my finer tracing a figure of 8 through the thin material

You: *Pulling your dick out, I would stroke it slowly, running my tongue against one of your veins, shutting my eyes, I would let out a groan*

Stranger: "how long have you wanted my cock for, Simone?

You: *My eyes would fix to yours, pulling back, I would smile, tapping my chin lightly* Mmm...I wanted it when you when I first saw you...

Stranger: "well better late than never" *I reach my hand down and twist it in your hair, holding my cock in the other

Stranger: *i pull you toward it guiding my cock towards your mouth

You: *Opening my mouth wide, resting my hands on your hips, squeezing my legs again*

Stranger: *my hard cock slips between your full lips*

Stranger: *and I start to slowly piston it in and out*

You: *I would run my tongue on the bottom of your shaft, humming slightly, I start to push forward*

Stranger: *with each stroke my cock goes deeper and deeper, till you feel it start to tickle the back of your throat

Stranger: *i start to let out low guttural grunts between strokes

Stranger: "God, Simone. When did you get so good at this"

You: *Gagging slightly, I would close my eyes, and relax my throat*

Stranger: *i push my cock all the way in, till your nose is nestled against my abdomen*

Stranger: *I hold it there for just a second, my cock filling your throat, before pulling out again

You: *Moaning slightly, switching my eyes to your dick, my hands would squeeze your hips*

Stranger: *I push in again and again, each time filling your throat, each time for slightly longer than the last till it feels like a lifetime

Stranger: *you feel my cock start to twitch in your throat, and taste my pre cum on your tongue

You: *Swirling my tongue on the tip of your head, swallowing so that my mouth/throat would tighten around your dick, I would start to hum around you*

Stranger: "whats the tune sis?" *I pull out and hold my cock mere inches away from your face?"

Stranger: *face*

You: Mmm...Oh...It's not one...Im just humming *My tongue would slip out and lick the slit of your head, winking at you*

Stranger: "am I not keeping your attention well enough? Maybe I should just finish now over that cute little face then?" *I look down at you kneeling at my feet with an evil smile on my face*

You: *Sticking out my lower lip, sitting back on my feet* Now...Don't be like that..

Stranger: "oh?" *I push you off-balance, falling on to your back.

Stranger: *I slide between yours legs, placing my hard dripping cock just outside your pussy lips, one hand rests on your clit

Stranger: *the other reaches up and rips your dress off, revealing your firm breasts and stiff nipples

You: *My body would arch up, and slowly grinding my hips on your hand, biting my lip, looking at you from under my eyelashes* Mhm...

Stranger: *I place the tip of my cock just inside your pussy, my hand over your clit is toying with it non-stop, getting faster and faster with each second

Stranger: *my other hand is massaging your breast, teasing the nipple, and grinding my palm into its soft flesh

Stranger: "how does it feel Simone? Do you still want to get fucked by your big brother?"

You: *Shutting my eyes, bucking my hips trying to get you inside, my hands would grip the rug underneath, moaning out loud* God...Fuck...Yes...Mike...Mmm...Fuck me!

Stranger: *I thrust forward, the entire length of my cock filling you in an instant

Stranger: *i bend over and grip your nipple between my teeth

You: *Groaning, my hand find your hair, pulling at it, while the other is raking down your back, screaming your name*

Stranger: *Still pushing in and out, one hand finds its way to your mouth, shoving your panties, still wet from earlier into your mouth "we can't have anyone finding us now can we Simone?"

Stranger: "Those will stay in till you can behave less like a noisy whore..."

You: *My eyes would roll back, my hand pulls harder at your hair, arching my back, I moan against the damp material*

Stranger: *my hands go back to your flesh, digging into the soft globes of your breasts, toying with your clit, slapping hard between your soft thighs

Stranger: *all the time my cock is pounding into your soaking pussy

You: *Opening my eyes, fixing them on you, my walls would tighten around your cock, placing both hands in your hair, raising my hips to meet your thrust*

Stranger: *as i feel you're pussy tighten against me I know your close to cumming and slow down ever so slightly

Stranger: everything becomes synchronised, each time I thrust in my thumb grinds against your clit

Stranger: and my hand comes flying down *smack* hard on your ass

You: *My legs would wrap around your hips, moaning, watching my skin turn red from your slap, I would throw my head back, tossing it from side to side*

Stranger: *still in time i start to get faster and harder

Stranger: *smack*

Stranger: *smack*

Stranger: *SMACK*

Stranger: each one harder than the last,

Stranger: each thrust of my cock fills you deeper and deeper

Stranger: you can feel my cock starting to twitch inside of you

Stranger: my thumb is no longer alone

Stranger: i have your clit between thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting it

You: *Muffling a scream against my underwear, I would tug harder at your hair, feeling an orgasm pooling in my stomach, I tighten my legs around you, leaning my up to look at you*

Stranger: *i stop spanking and bring my hand up to your face, stroking your cheek

Stranger: *i remove the panties, now soaked in both your drool and pussy juices

Stranger: "are you close to cumming sis?

You: *Panting, sweat falling down, groaning* Yes...Fuckk...Mmm

Stranger: "ask to come sis, ask your older brother for permission to cum..."

You: *Throwing my head back from frustration, rising it again* Mike...Can I cum please? ...Fuck...Please let me cum Mike!

Stranger: *i keep going, fucking you as hard as i can, you feel my cock starting to pulse inside of you

Stranger: "im so close sis, cum with me" my hand on your clit makes one last motion

You: *Bucking my hips, my walls would tighten, cumming, grabbing your face, pulling you into a kiss, shaking, wrapping my legs around you tighter*

Stranger: I kiss you back, biting your lips, my tongue toying with yours

Stranger: you feel my hot cum explode inside of you, my entire body tenses under your hands, lie a bolt of lightning up my spine

You: *Dropping my legs, they fall from your sides,keeping my hands on your face*

Stranger: i wrap my arms around you, pulling you tight against my body completely drained I lie on the floor of out tree house, and nuzzled my face into your neck

You: *Smiling, placing light kisses on your neck* Mmm...That was...Incredible..

Stranger: "it will make dinner tomorrow interesting..."

Stranger: *I kiss your neck and curl up to sleep, spooning you* And unfortunately on that note I do need to call it a night, sleep tight

You: Mm...Okay

Stranger: hope this lived up to your fantasy

You: *Chuckles slightly* It has...Indeed it has

Stranger: Ciao belle

Your conversational partner has disconnected...


End file.
